


Hard To Resist

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, OT4, Teasing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Raph is a difficult turtle to say no to





	Hard To Resist

Excitement and anticipation filled the air as Leo and Mikey stumbled together into the eldest’s room where they were eagerly expected. Strong and sure hands were already fumbling with their gear to remove every article as fast as they could. By the time they were through the doorway and into the bedroom where another brother was already waiting for them, they were down to just their masks.

In the center of the room lounging back on the pile of blankets and pillows that would form their nest for the evening was Raph. The muscular turtle had stripped off his gear already and was relaxing in all his glory just waiting for his brothers to join him.

“Took you guys long enough,” Raph groused teasingly as he took hold of Mikey’s wrist and pulled him down beside him. “You didn’t bring the genius with you?”

“We thought he was already in here with you,” Mikey answered as he ripped off his mask and tossed it aside before claiming Raph’s mouth in a firm lip lock.

Leo could feel his lower plastron beginning to bulge just from the spectacle in front of him. As much as he wanted nothing more than to fall into the nest and his lovers waiting for him he knew that they couldn’t start without their missing brother.

“I’ll go find him. Just remember to wait for us to get back,” Leo said as he stiffly walked back out the door he had just come through.

Knowing that there was only one place that could have distracted Don enough to make him late for tonight Leo wasted no time in heading straight for the lab. With as many times as Don had lost track of time in there it was always the first place to go searching if someone was looking for the missing turtle.

The heavy metal door that Don had put in place as a safety measure should the lab ever need to be blocked off was currently cracked open and the sound of clinking glass could be heard inside. Giving the door a courtesy knock so as not to startle the younger turtle if he was handling something dangerous Leo announced his presence before making his way into Don’s sanctuary.

Standing at his work station Don had on a heavy leather apron, goggles, and a pair of thick gloves as he carefully poured a mixture from one vial into a larger one. Leo came to a halt a good distance away not wanting to get any of the potentially dangerous chemical on himself but made sure to pick a spot where he knew his brother would be able to see him clearly.

Before Leo even had a chance to say anything Don beat him to the punch. “I know I’m a little late but I couldn’t leave this experiment in the middle of it. I’m cleaning everything up right now and I’ll be done in just a minute.”

Leo smiled softly at Don’s quick assessment as to why Leo was there. It wasn’t the first time that Don had been late to one of their planned nights together due to a project but they were always more than willing to wait for him as opposed to being interrupted by a big boom like they had that one time. Besides, Don was a turtle worth waiting for.

True to his word it only took a minute more for the olive green turtle to finish up and pack everything away in a temperature controlled cabinet. By the time he was pulling off his goggles Leo knew it was safe for him to go over and quickly set about helping Don out of the rest of his safety gear as well as everything else he was wearing just as he had done with Mikey a few minutes prior.

Don was quickly caught up in the rush that was coming from his older brother and was out of his lab in record time. The two of them all but ran back up to the bedrooms, bypassing the stairs and leaping up using the few handholds on the floors in order to save themselves the extra ten seconds. The sight that awaited them was even more arousing the second time Leo entered his room than it had been the first time.

Laying back on the pillows, Mikey was pinned down under Raph’s bulk as the older turtle drew near continuous churrs from him. The two more animated turtles were locked together in a deep kiss as Raph’s hand worked between their bodies teasing and stroking their erections together.

“Really? The two of you couldn’t have waited for us,” Don chided as he knelt down at the edge of the nest.

Raph pulled his mouth away from Mikey’s with one last nip to the pinned turtle’s lip before twisting around to face the newcomers.

“If you didn’t want to miss playtime than you should have been on time Donnie-boy,” Raph pointed out with a smirk.

Leo joined them on the pillows wrapping one arm around Don’s waist and pulling him back against his plastron. “It didn’t even take me five minutes to get Don up here. You’re really saying you couldn’t have waited five extra minutes?’

“No way dude,” Mikey countered as he wiggled his hips trying to get Raph to pay attention again to what he had started. “Raphie’s just too hard to resist. No way either of you could’ve held out that long with him trying to sex you up.”

Don raised one eyebrow at the display in front of him and let one corner of his mouth curl up into a smirk.

“I don’t see how that would’ve been so hard,” Don said looking straight into Raph’s eyes. “Raph’s good, we all know that, but I don’t think he’s so irresistible that someone couldn’t hold out against him for five minutes.”

Raph’s answering smile turned into a full blown predatory smirk. “Is that a challenge Don?”

“It is,” Don replied simply.

Letting go of his and Mikey’s erections completely, Raph scooted back and lightly slapped the back of his hand against Mikey’s thigh to get his attention.

“Move it squirt. I got a genius to teach a thing or to two,” ordered Raph.

“Dude no fair,” Mikey pouted as his neglected length bobbed heavily between his legs. “What am I supposed to do about this now?”

Leo reached out and wrapped a gentle hand around Mikey’s wrist and pulled the younger turtle towards him.

“Come over here Mikey and I’ll see what I can do about keeping you entertained while Don and Raph settle their differences,” said Leo.

Sighing loudly to make sure everyone knew just how put out he was, Mikey crawled over to Leo and let the leader guide him down onto his lap, carapace to plastron, so that they could both watch the show that was about to take place in front of them. Reaching around and inbetween Mikey’s legs, Leo took hold of the throbbing organ in a featherlight hold. It was just enough to tickle and tantalize but not enough to get his lover off anytime soon.

With Mikey being taken care of Don crawled forward so that he could take the youngest’s place and was immediately pulled into a deep kiss by Raphael that was more tongue and teeth than anything else. While their lips were busy their hands weren’t idle, reaching up to grab and touch any piece of exposed flesh that they could find.

It wasn’t long before Raph had drawn his first churr out of the genius and he was determined to get a lot more than that out of him. Using his greater bulk Raph forced Don to lean back until he was pinned beneath his brother in the nest of pillows.

While one hand took hold of Don’s wrists and pinned them down above his head Raph’s other hand slid down the rest of Don’s body with purpose. Nails scraped deliciously against the lines of Don’s plastron and paused just long enough to press just inside the slit that was starting to part as Don’s hidden member began to fill with blood. Not one to give up an opportunity to tease, Raph didn’t linger there but continued down until he could wrap his three fingers around Don’s happily wagging tail.

As Raph was busy feeling up Don, Leo wasn’t ignoring his own younger brother’s needs. Stroking Mikey’s erection kept him nice and hard in Leo’s hand while his other coaxed the younger turtle to spread his legs wider to either side of Leo’s lap putting the youngest on full display and letting his free hand wander down to run just a finger along the underside of Mikey’s tail and across the puckered entrance hidden underneath it.

Mikey’s earlier churrs had returned in full force as he leaned into Leo’s touch and titled his head back so that he could plant his own kisses to Leo’s lips and neck. Leo happily returned each kiss as his own hard erection dropped down to rub enticingly against Mikey’s ass.

Rocking his hips back and forth Mikey could feel as Leo’s member left a wet stripe along the underside of his tail and across his entrance. While Leo made no move to try and prep or enter the turtle on his lap he did keep his hand busy stroking Mikey’s dick and drawing out as many churrs as he could from his lover.

Raph glanced over from his position above Don and grinned widely at the lewd display going on between his two other mates. Not about to let the others have all of the fun the hothead dipped his head down and attached his lips to the side of Don’s neck suckling until he was certain that he had created a bright red hickey that would take days to fade away. The gasps and moans from Don were music to Raph’s ears.

Olive green hips thrust upwards seeing additional friction without conscious thought from Don much to Raph’s amusement. Nipping his way up along Don’s neck until he was right by the pinned turtle’s ear slit.

“What do you want Donnie-boy?” Raph whispered huskily into Don’s ear. “You want me touching you, stroking you, making you feeling so good? You know what you need to do. All you have to do is drop down and I’ll make sure that you get as much pleasure as you can handle.”

Don’s breathing picked up with a hitch and it was only five seconds later that he was dropping directly into Raph’s waiting hand. Immediately those strong emerald green fingers circled Don’s hard and straining length and began pumping it.

“Told you Raphie was hard to resist,” Mikey said as he leaned back in Leo’s hold letting the leader continue playing with him unhindered.

“And I told Don I was gonna win and teach him a thing or two and right now I’m going to teach him how to eat his words,” Raph said as he moved to take both of their members into his hands to stroke at the same time and increase their pleasure.

Don wiggled and squirmed in Raph’s hold as Raph kept true to his word and sent waves of pleasure traveling through the genius.

“From, from where I’m laying,” Don panted out, “I’m pretty sure I’m the winner.”

That prompted chuckles from each of his brothers. The sound of the carefree laughter along with the last of them having come out to play was like a switch having been flipped in the room. Touches and kisses that had already been heated became frantic as they each sought to increase the pleasure for both themself and the lover they were currently locked in a passionate embrace with.

The sound of four churrs filled the room as each of them moved faster seeking to make their pleasure as great as they possibly could. Mikey was the first to release having been high strung for longer than any of his mates. Don wasn’t far behind as Raph made good on his promise.

Leo and Raph locked eyes as their lovers came apart under their hands. No words needed to be spoken between them. Knowing that they were the ones that were causing the younger turtles to fall apart under their hands was a power rush that was indescribable for the older turtles and was enough to send them rushing into their own climaxes.

Muscles tightened and bodies locked together as their release washed over all four of them in wave after wave. It was only when the aftershocks of their pleasure were fading away that Leo and Mikey were able to crawl over onto the pile of pillows with their waiting brothers. Tiredly they all fell together in a tangle of limbs as they wrapped each other up as close as they could.

The night may have been slow to start with Don being late to the party but they had made up for that lost time. While the room may smell of sex and their unique scents mixed together the feeling that they each had was one of love and wasn’t something that any of them would trade anything for. It was just too hard to resist.


End file.
